lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Page RP: Charon vs Ouya - The Demon Meets the Blade!
---- This is a Role-play Battle Between FriezaReturns's Charon and Zion's King "Boomerang" Ouya. Created on Jan. 13, 2014. Completed on Jan. 27, 2014. ---- (FR) Charon was in great disinterest. The fact that nobody on the Earth and Thedas wanted to challenge him. He originally planned in mind to "hope" that someone either demon, mage, and otherwise would attempt to surpass him now even in his current Mana/Mage hunt collection quest. "I'm going out...." he exclaimed, opening a portal to Earth. As he said that he turn around over to Analessa "..hopefully someone there will keep me entertained." Analessa simply shrugged slowly view herself with a mirror. "Have fun now.." With that, Charon was gone back once again on the Earth. He walked passed several tree then disgusted himself a old man reading a news paper. Sitting himself down on the bench he sensed something. "Oh good. Maybe this new guy will keep things interesting." (Zion) Ouya is walking through the tundras of Gulka, as he walks he drags Tempobreaker, his signature sword along the ice as it scrapes against it. Ouya see's a group of bandits and instantly smites them down. He then begins to loot them, taking his time. (FR) Charon as the old man turn his face over viewing the scenery. "Ah what a nice day out!" he said in glee. The old man put out a hand and a tainted sphere unviewable to the eyes but to him only, sailed across through the many dimensions then suddenly it penetrated the person named Ouya. Unknowning to him that he was being tracked by Charon. "Gotcha." Charon immediately teleported himself out of Earth and into Gulka. He was bout 42 milies from his currently location as the old man form vanished like blood. (Zion) "Hm?" Ouya says as stops, and stands. He stays silent through the whole time and then becomes a shadow form in which only energy based attacks can affect him. (FR) "Alright enough games." With that he teleport and was not 5 yards in-front of him. "FIGHT YOU!" Charon snapped his fingers and about five thousands flesh eating zombies appeared from behind him, breaking out of the ground. "I'LL FIND YOU!" As he said that another thousand more zombies came from the ground and starting running past Charon and towards Ouya. Mana: 950,000(Supressed) (Zion) Ouya rushes, slashing many Zombies in half with Tempobreaker, slowing time and slashing very fast. As he is hit, the punch phases through him as this form is immune to physical attacks. He turns and slashes that very Zombie into 5 pieces and continues on in the battle. (FR) Ouya was a fool. The fact that Charon has casted a taint on him was hilarious. He then fires 6 different Mana Waves then randomly activates a Misdirection Hex. "Time to go full power, oh yes yes yes!" Suddenly the realm inside was shaking energy was distabilizing rather violently. Charon's Mana base increasing rather quickly. Mana: 845,000 (Zion) Ouya uses O-Geyser in which absorbs the mana for Ouya's use, this doesn't affect Ouya's health due to the little amounts he absorbed. (FR) "Finally I challenge." Charon then casted five different Poison bolts on Ouya then he teleported to his left and activated the Crushing Prison. Ouya would begin to feel heavy kinetic energy push him down to the ground as he took severe spirit damage. Charon then casted a Vulnerability Hex on him. "Not so strong now are we?" As he said that the Mana that Ouya took suddenly disappeared and was back into Charon's reserves. Mana Pool: 42,098,950 (Zion) Ouya pulls himself together and stands, he then fires Shockbane 6 times. (FR) Charon who finally made it to about 50% of his Mana's power then charged up a massive Mave sphere about the size of a bus then fired it straight at Ouya as it sailed across the landscape tearing apart anything in its path. "Lets see you survive this." Charon almost forgetting that his Misdirection Hex ended a while ago, took some damage to Ouya's Shockbane. He realized that 4 of them hit the rest didn't. "Dayum that actually cut through my resistances." As he said that he looked at his body one of them almost tore into his side. "Nobody has done that so far.. Good work. Now...." Charon casted something else on Ouya only this time its was the Walking Bomb. He then saw Ouya suffer great poison damage again but then it immediately changed to heavy spirit damage. Mana: 263,117,487,490,500 (Zion) Pulling O-Geyser, Ouya then uses it to absorbs the mana blast. (FR) "Oh... he absorbed it." Charon saw that his mana sphere was consumed but this new ability he saw. "Interesting.. alright I'll take this risk." Charon then fires a spirit blast at max power. "Lets hope this hits." Charon, due to the injuries wasn't sure if it would hit or not. Mana: 263,082,487,490,500 (Zion) Ouya then slices the blast clean in half. It had been stated that he actually sliced the blast straight down the middle 7 thousand times in the blink of an eye. The two, now separated blasts split and go pass him on both sides. "You were one to look Impressive" (FR) Charon was distraught. Very distraught at best. The current situation was problematic. He folded his arms and begin to think "Well now what do I do? The entropy spells I casted ended a while back. Now it's either he slices me to pieces or I waste more penalties in mana." Charon teleported another 100 yards away and attempted to heal the injuries in-order to stabilize himself for the time being until he could get the chance to recover... fully recover that is. Mana: 263,082,487,490,500 (Zion) Ouya then fires 5 arrows of Shockbane straight from his bow at one time together and after so, he does it again, and again, and again. Firing a total of 50 arrows, 5 at a time. (FR) The energy from the Shockbane sent Charon flying away across the tundra then slammed down hard on the ground. He realized that the Shockbane has cut through his "patching up" attempts but had also reduced his speed. "Hmm oh well doesn't matter." As he dusted off the flames on his body, Charon then casted Miasma as he did he launched 4 different magical attacks. The first two being fire bolts, the next two being frost bolts and the last attack he teleported to Ouya's left then he casted a very defeaning blizzard which caused Ouya to drastically slow down. The arrows weren't really a problem for him as they burned away upon placing a hand out. Mana: 263,082,487,483,500 (Zion) Ouya stands, covered in snow, stands slowly, he is wounded. As he stands, he quickly throws Tempobreaker at Charon. (FR) Charon attempt to put up a shield in the process of protecting himself with a Spirit Shield but it failing resulted in the blade going through the mage bodies entire left shoulder. As he fell over, Ouya saw that Charon was no longer in that body. What he truely saw was giantic demon in the shape of darkish black with purple all over. Jagged claws and razor sharp teeth. Charon attempted to pryed the sword from his demon body but instead fell over on his back. "Dammit... well it's pretty bad from him too considering it hasn't even been an hour since that blizzard was casted. Either I stay stuck in this spot and bleed out.. or he freezes to death.. or we both lose." He looked up and saw that Ouya was stuck in the blizzard attempting to survive while Charon was... grounded. (Zion) "VOKACHI-ZO!" Ouya shouts as he gains a protective barrier and runs through the blizzard, he reaches Charon. The barrier disappears and Ouya pulls the sword from Charon's body just bare before he is sent flying by the blizzard, the sword lands next to him. Nearly stabbing him. (FR) Charon, realizing that he couldn't lay around in a pool of blood anymore, got up then summoned a healing ward to stop the bleeding... for now. While still retaining his vision on Ouya, he also began searching for a new potential body host for him to "properly." Mana: 950,000 (Zion) Ouya stands, pulling his blade from the ground. He fires 10 arrows from Scorchbane, creating a path through the blizzard as they clear the blizzard and go at Charon, Ouya rushes behind. (FR) Charon attempts a very powerful knockdown charge on Ouya, taking the arrows rather forcefully then teleports about 23 yards away. Slamming his fists down he causes two different Mana Tremors upon his next approach by using both hands. Mana: 944,000 (Zion) Ouya then charges through the blizzard slashing. (FR) Ouya failed to realize that the mana tremors were setting him back, reducing his speed, and dropping his stamina. Then Charon switched tactics he fired a Fire Bolt, Frost Bolt then he activated his Poison Shield as a merky greenish yellow aura flowed around him. "Hehe if that fool comes close to me or even touches me he'll take some serious poison damage." Mana: 943,920 (Zion) As Ouya falls over, he is sent away by the Fire Bolt. He slowly stands. He begins to barrage heat blasts at the shield, 100's by the seconds. (FR) Eventually the shields dissipate as Charon flies back due to the hits every second, he then takes another chance to fire an two Poison Bolts stacked together by x12. "Come on.. come on.. yes it's complete!" With that being said he teleported appearing infront of Ouya and at point-blant range he blasted his Poison Bolt as it exploded in a shrieking layer, coating an entire 23 yards all around. Mana: 943,560 (Zion) Ouya uses O-Geyser to block, the poison disperses quickly and does not harm Ouya's health due to the small ammount of mana absorbed and uses by Charon. Ouya then causes the blizzard to disperse and melt the ice as he raises Tempobreaker into the air, causing the son to come out. (FR) "Dammit... he still has my mana some how so he knows how to avoid it's weaknesses..." Charon was watching him carefully. "Okay maybe if I do this." He charges up a Fire Bolt but then he place a tiny bit of the energy he uses for the mana Wave as it sails over to Ouya he then cancels the Fire Bolt as the Mana Wave impacts instead causing a small area around Ouya to be dispelled. "Got yah!" He then unleashes an array of Frost Bolts x100. Mana: 943,560 (Zion) Ouya swiftly runs through the shards, tanking the shards. Getting sent back after every hit, also taking damage in which is reduced due to the Obsidian enchanted armor he has on. He's making very small progress, but once the shards stop, he begins to limp, then run at Charon once more, pulling tempobreaker. (FR) Charon was easily able to dodge, teleporting away 50 yards, smirking. "He's limping... perfect." Charon casted another Mana Wave, holding in his hand. "Damn.. can't do it at max effeciency unless I had a proper body.. oh well half power will suffice." He fires it as it sails across the land impacting on Ouya. "With those injures plus the limping done, he'll have hard time getting close to me. Stamina and Mana drops.. here we come!" He then fires another. Mana: 503,560 (Zion) Ouya slowly gets up after being hit by both, he slowly walks towards Charon. He says in a grim voice, "try me..." as he continued to walk. (FR) "Tck.. you asked for it." Suddenly the sky began to bark with magical energy as hundreds upon hundreds of explosive bursts fell from the sky to which all were impacting on Ouya. When the last one finally disapated, Charon charged head on and permaknocked down Ouya to the ground then teleportaed 8 yards away. Mana: 500,560 (Zion) Ouya had absorbed the blasts with O-Geyser, and was now making his way to Charon slowly. (FR) Charon casts a Lightning Rune, Paralyze Rune, Poison Rune, Fire Rune, Cold/Frost Rune, and a Spirit Rune in a 24 meter radius around himself then holds his arms as he watches Ouya struggle. Mana: 500,560 (Zion) Ouya then slows time, he walks into the gaps of the runes surrounding him. He then makes time go back, and he's standing there in his face. (FR) "Gotcha" the minute he said that, all the runes blew up in sync. Even if he was able to avoid one of them, he would still be hit and take damage from the others. When the smoke finally cleared, he saw the Ouya in a damaged and withered state. Lightning fuzzed in the distance, he also saw that the paralzye rune and the frost rune had done some work to his lets while his chest and upper head were smothered in flames. "Ha! You may have avoided the others but you forgot that I was surrounded by more. Now do you surrender?" Mana: 500,560 Ouya stands, he being a stone cold warrior, relaxes. His armor falls off his shadow body, and Tempo Breaker is made into matter. Ouya begins circling Charon, Ouya circles Charon 65 million times before being noticed, he then stands meters from Charon, ready. (FR) Charon prepares to charge another Mana Wave at half power realizing that he only has enought to fire two more shots and then left with the basic poison magic. "AAAAAH STAY DOWN YOU FOOL!" He fire this first Mana Wave which rips across the ground, shreiking the landscape with dispelling energy. Even though it was half as powerful, it would still drain and removing both the stamina and the mana from Ouya. He then activated a Poison Shield. "This will hold for 10 minutes." Mana: 249,480 (Zion) Ouya manages to send the first wave into a space void, he stops at the edge of the shield. He uses Tempo breaker to then speed up time, attempting to make 10 minutes go by in about 3. (FR) "Oh no you don't... I see what you are up to!" Charon took a risk a big risk. He casted a Paralyze Rune beneath himself and Ouya. The radius covered them both.. more so than they realized. As the sigal activates, both Ouya and Charon were permanently stuck. Unable to move or act.. That was until it wore off in 5 minutes. "You may have sped up time for my shield, but this is different..." Mana: 249,480 (Zion) "Hm..." Ouya shrugs, Tempobreaker warps away into a void container. He attempts to break free. (FR) "Nice try.. but you are not getting out this time." Charon points at a odd purple aura behind him. What Ouya saw was a magial barrier of unknown. Then he saw Charon walk through it and ot the outside like it was nothing. "Let me introduce you to the Veil. Demons are allowed to pass through this barrier as it is/we are apart of the Fade so is the Veil. Therefore Demons and Fade creatures-- I myself can pass freely as they or I see fit and neither you, any other living being or spirit can pass. Leaving you either trapped or prevented from entering." Charon wonder what he should do with Ouya now.. Mana: 249,480 Ouya then speeds up time, time is moving at millions of seconds per real second. Charon and Ouya, being rapidly sent into the future. (FR) Charon would notice the present realm speeding up so with a final farewell he releases Ouya from the Veil and turns to a portal nearby back to the Xeran Realm. But before stepping completely through he says: "That was a good battle, you lost.. but it was a stirring introduction..." almost trailing off his words as he continued: "You are a great warrior, in-fact more so greater than those fools from Theda and in MY EYES you succeed them by far.." The portal begain to close as he finished: "Until we meet again." With that.. Charon was gone. The portal closing completely. ---- END ---- Category:Page RP Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Lookout I/II